Letters to the Eastern Sun
by Bangaraang
Summary: Send letters to Dark! Japan.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minasan.

Let me first introduce myself. My name is Honda Kiku; but I want you to know that I am not the one whom you seem to be thinking of. I am not that vulnerable, naïve and defenseless counterpart of mine.

Though I suggest you do shouldn't be afraid of me. I may have conquered almost the whole world at the last world war, but I am honestly _friendly_.

This is why I would let you people talk to me about anything. But then I would be careful with my words.

Please, do feel free to drop by any kind of letter or message to me. I shall make sure to reply to each and every one of them.

Arigato.

Honda Kiku.

* * *

><p>BK123's notes:<p>

Okay... I got bored.

And I got that there was this thingy about letter thingies. So I decided to make my own. Aaaaaand it's dark! Kiku because it seems that all of the official characters were already been taken so I just used Japan's dark version because it happens to be that he is a very sexy mother f-er.

He'll be a polite one but pretty sure he won't be so soft.

**and I AM NOT A SPEAKER OF THE JAPANESE LANGUAGE. SO I AIN'T GONNA SPEAK IN JAPANESE CUZ GOOGLE TRANSLATE SUCKS.**

**that is all.**


	2. Remilla

Hello Dark!Kiku~

What was It like controlling almost the whole world?

I had control of America and South America then. Sucks, I know.

It's sad I don't get to see you again much...thanks to the weak Japan, but if you ever need some backup or anything of the sort I'm here~

Well I have to go before Isabella get's back from her trip with Spain. Hasta Luego!~

I send my best wishes,

Remilla(Dark!Empire!Colombia)Carriedo

Not in Character:

Oh ofc Dark!Kiku is a sexy mother f-er XD

Take it from someone who's MARRIED to a Dark!Kiku

Used my own counterpart. Yeah I'm awesome like that

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa, Remilla-san.<p>

Ah… Columbia… Another empire aside from myself.

What is it like to dominate almost the entire world you may ask? I think you already know it yourself, my dear. An empire like you should know how it feels like to conquer half of the world.

I appreciate your kind and open help, I am sure you will be of great assistance.

It is a very lovely memory hm? Those Western mutts are quite easy to tame.

Yes, please say regards to her if you may. And I also wish the same to you.

Honda Kiku

OOC:

Oh yes he is.

You are one lucky wife then. ;)


	3. Remilla 2

Haha~ I didn't have half the world Kiku~ Only parts.I only know what it feels like to conquer part of a world super power. Half the world for me wouldn't be the best I would have done it before I was ...

I was also not quite the strongest empire like you thanks to a sister of mine who ruined it now I can only hope to rise back up and get my vengeance on her.

Ahh~ That is so true~ Maybe one day I can see you again, but I, for one have a very /restricting/ family. Especially my counter-part, such an annoyance.

Yes,Yes I'll be sure to.

With Love,

Remilla

.

Out of character:

I wish he could make a comeback I mean I only saw him in one episode :U why hetalia! why you be so cruel!

I'm proud. I beat my sister to him -shot-

* * *

><p>Ah… but it is still a great achievement, Remilla-san. And I am very much sure that you would have conquered more if that tragic fate had not happened. But then, I don't think the <em>others<em> would prefer to have you dominate them.

I do hope you get your vengeance quite soon.

Traditional families _are_ restricting. That is where discipline and order comes. I hope you do realize that. But I do also wish to see you. And I think I may know what you are feeling right now.

Take care,

Honda Kiku

.

Ooc: haha, they're not really showing the dark!versions of the characters so… :D

Congratulations! XD


	4. Alice

Hey Japan!~

Is it true you were that strong before?~ That's so cool!~

By the way,

Since your Japan's counterpart does that mean you suffered the same pain Japan did when -stupid mother nature- the tsunami attack along with the earth quake? I would guess so. If so,How are you feeling now? Your well right?

Love,

Alice Vargas "The City Of Venice"

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa, Alice-san<p>

My counterpart deserves that question. I am still strong, though I am still going through preparations for my plans. However, I do not know if my dear Westernized counterpart is.

Alice-san, if it may, those things are meant to be privately kept. But I do thank you for your concern. Yes, I am doing quite well right now.

Ah, you are a city of Italy, if I am correct?

Sincerely,

Honda Kiku


	5. Alice 2

Dear Kiku,

A-Ah I see. Sorry. It's great he's doing well. It's also as great to see you well as well.

Y-yes I'm a city of Italy. I rarely say I am related to Veneziano though. I'm more safe with Romano. Not much though.

With Love,

Alice Vargas~

* * *

><p>Dear Alice-san,<p>

It is also great to see me well.

Ah… I see… so I think you are probably doing quite fine with your brothers?

Sincerely,

Honda Kiku


	6. Yong Soo

Hello Dark Japan,

It's me Young Soo, you evil, evil thing! How dare you! You made me suffer!. You took over my land! Used my women as sex slaves! Are you proud of that Japan? You veil creature! Don't be proud of your so called accomplishments! You made your whole family suffer! China nii-San! The man who loved and raised you! Taiwan, hong kong exct. What monster does that? Oh japan what have you gotten into?

Sincerely,

South Korea.

(to author- is mad that is why he is OOC)

* * *

><p>Ah… Konnichiwa Yong Soo-kun,<p>

I hope you are not drinking anything that may have affected your thinking. You should know your screams and shouts have no effect as a written material. But it is a pleasure for you to write to me.

Yes, I am proud. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't feel any pride of it. And I do not know what you mean with "veil creature".

Sacrifices must be made for us to see immediate changes.

A monster has neither heart nor mind, probably the common monster.

It is something that brings forth change and peace.

And I am quite surprised at how you still use your concluding statement after those "outbursts" in the body part, Yong Soo.

Sincerely,

Honda Kiku


	7. Yong Soo 2

Oh please japan I'm not drinking anything! My head is clear! Remember! Remember when we were little you always had a dream to lead your people to greatness! With kindness and good will! what happend to that japan? The one I knew and respected! You evil evil bastard! You hurt your family who does that! Nanking! Remember that you attacked China! Does that not affect you? Oh japan... What's Wronge with you? you disgust me! The way you came to my country killed my people! Raped women as if it were a game! I swear japan if you step one foot into my country again...I'll rip you to shreds! You demon!

* * *

><p>Yong Soo,<p>

Yes, I had that dream. I have kept that in mind until now. But then my view of the world has changed drastically, that the only way to bring our people to greatness was to do what I am doing right now.

South Korea, I do hope you understand that the only way for me to achieve all of this is to do sacrifices if they do not agree. You will never be able to get any hold of your goals if you are being kept by others.

I believe that if you feel disgusted with me, you are always free to not send me a message. I do not wish for others to have hate inside while they are sending free willed letters to me.

And I still do think you have drunken something. Or your temper might have changed drastically. Also do not fret, I know how to keep my distances. I will stay away from your place for as long as you want.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro


	8. Osaka

Konnichiwa Nihon,

It's been a while. How's it going?

By the way, have you seen my cat? I suspect Tokyo-kun but he was waaaaayyyy across country. So now I'm kinda lost. It's a brown and white tabby. If you see it tell me kay?

Osaka

Ryuu Honda.

((To Author: Meh heh, a dark Japan. ^0^ I love you for starting this. Actually, Osaka is a minor character in Hetalia XD.))

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa Osaka-kun,<p>

I have been well lately. And I suppose you are as well?

I am sorry but I don't think I have seen your cat anywhere. No worries, I shall keep track on all of the felines I will come across with.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

((B'awww… and yep :D he's the guy when Netherlands came into the country. XD))


	9. Unova

Hello Japan~! ^_^

It's me, the Unova region! How are you? :D

The Champion of the Unova region wanted me to be more social, so he told me to write letters to other countries. ...Is it bad that I spend most of my time playing video games? ^^;

I'm not really used to talking to other people, so I'm sorry if my letters start to get annoying... ehehehe...

~Unova

(Yup, a letter from a Pokemon region. Because I'm a huge fan of Pokemon and a huge fan of Hetalia...

Unova is a girl, just so you know. ^_^)

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa Unova-san,<p>

Pleasure to meet you. I am doing quite well, and I hope you are too.

Ah… you are someone who patronizes my counterparts inventions hm? I'll won't be bothered, don't worry, unless it gets to a point.

From what I have observed from my counterpart, video games can lead to many problems, such as laziness, sleep deprivation, and a messy room filled with junk food.

Sincerely,

Honda Kiku


	10. Remilla 3

Thank you Kiku~ I do believe you have a point. I should at least be happy I'm still a nation.

I hope so as well~

It makes me feel better I am not alone though. It gets so lonesome being locked in a house for so long~ and I fully understand that Kiku~

With sincere love,

Remilla

I could sworn I saw him at least once...

Oh well and thanks.

How long was Remilla locked? Let's say over 200 Years, and still counting~

* * *

><p>You are very much welcome, Remilla-san. Enjoy the moments while they last.<p>

I do hope you get out more, your counterpart should really let you have some fresh air, shouldn't she?

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

.

BK123: whoa thats long .


	11. Kiku

To: Yami no Nihon/Kuroi Nihon

Go aisatsu

I must admit, I am surprised to hear you are taking letters.. And that you can suddenly materialise yourself.. Or.. Was it you that was the cause of my recent sudden black-outs?

If it is so, please halt. I have much work to do. I must already start my preparation for the next Olympics to ensure steady confidence in Japan. These black-outs hinder me greatly, and in that sense, hinders Japan as well.

We both love our country. That is something I know with all my being.. Please do your part in restoring it.

Japan

Honda Kiku

-  
>Ahhh! I want to review! But who as? : I only RP 3 characters... Japan, Singapore, and lately, the Yuki Onna... do you mind if I do Japan and Singapore at the same time?

In the mean time, I'll be white Kiku. ^^  
>I keep thinking of Yugioh! Mou hitori no boku and dark nations and all. . Next Japan would call him aibou or something like that.. :p<p>

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa Kiku-kun~<p>

I should be having close relations with the ones who would be under me in the later parts, shouldn't I? Materialize? I do not know what you are talking about, dear couterpart. And for what I have known, I have no connection in your black outs. It is probably because of those dangerous and huge nuclear plants you have decided to place in our island country.

Ah, I see. As your counterpart, I do not wish to hinder our great nation. But I must say that you should still lessen your time on drawing naked anime women along with your erotic mangas you're hiding under your bed.

As I've said, I do not wish to hinder our country. But you have westernized almost everything that I do not know where to start. And that is why I want to restore everything into its former glory.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

.

BK123: I do not mind at all! ;D

Lol, probably. XD


	12. BK123 Message

**BK123's notes:**

Okay, just an abrupt message.

As you've seen, I changed his name from "Kiku" to "Kuro"

just to distinguish him from the other Japan.

Nothing special.

go on with your lives and leave reviews and letters to Kuro.

teehee


	13. Remilla 4

She really should shouldn't she? She says its because of my lack of stability? I believe she's scared that I'd frame her or lies she tells only make me want to get out allot more.

Remilla~

I know it's long.

Mind if I leave two down? One for her counterpart and one for this girl? Considering how long she's been alive as a country that like 2 years in human years. The reason is because Her counterpart aka Isabella,thought she was insane. (She was partly Insane when the wars started because her people couldn't think right themselves XD - historical fact ftw.)

* * *

><p>I do feel the same, Remilla-san. Our counterparts are very much like that. They don't give us freedom and such so we are left here to nothing. Though these lies only motivate me to do what others think I can't do. So there are merely part of my growth as an empire.<p>

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro.

…

It's okay dear! That is really interesting O.o wow.


	14. Osaka 2

Konnichiwa Nihon,

Yup. All great and good here.

Domo arigatou gozaimasu (Thank you very much.)My cats name is Mori.

Osaka

Honda Ryuu.

((Ahahaha. Also when America came to Japan wanting to fish for wales. I'll include translations in the letter for you. ^-^))

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa Osaka-kun,<p>

That is great to hear my dear city.

Dou itashi mashite.

Take care.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

((oohhh shiiiit I love that episode XD and I am not sure if that translation is correct though, I just googled the translation and this came out from the Yahoo! Answers XD I fookin love that episode.))


	15. Yong Soo 3

Errr...japan I'm a bit...sorry about the angry mail...it's just I'm not a type of person who can handle people changing that easily...it's just you made me realize that people change but I couldn't handle the truth and snapped...I guess... (sigh) oh well, you always knew I never thought before I said something when we were kids...seems that hasn't changed...

Sincerely,

Young Soo

* * *

><p>Yong Soo-kun,<p>

Do not fret, brother. I understand. If you did not accept it so easily, I understand. But then there is a mistake in your assumption. I did not change, I never did change. My other counterpart is what you saw; the frail and weak one. That is why I made myself visible to all of you so you will know that the simple island country will not be easy to obtain.

And I also do remember. You have caused great trouble with that habit of yours. Keeping you and Taiwan from fighting was very stressful.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro.


	16. Kiku 2

Kuro,

Please stop trying to instill the fact that we would rise through military might. Have you not forgotten the atrocities we had to endure? Many have still not yet recovered. I would have hoped you would see that my steps and measures have done us much good in terms with keeping up with the world.. Until Chuugoku-san rose at least.. and before the Incident..

Kuro, please do not try to trick me. We are one whole after all. One cannot really exist without the other, and only one can remain control at one time. I can see you, while others cannot due to the fact that they cannot see the other half of my soul. You are not supposed to be able to materialize..

Of course, during the war, I spent most if my time asleep while you reigned, so I can safely assume that my blackouts are not due to the Incident. I have long passed the point already.

.. You misunderstand me. I am merely taking request for the other nations. They would pay a substantial amount for my specialized art manga. As the source to go to in terms of finding the interests of the world, I cannot let them down. I only wish to ensure that the younger provinces do not get the wrong idea as you have..

Perhaps I could help you to start? That way, you need not want to restore anything to before.

Japan

Honda Kiku

..

Kay! Singapore may come next.. But she's rather scared of him.. due to WW2..

* * *

><p>Kiku-kun~<p>

Just so you know, you have pertained it as a _fact_. It is a _fact_ that we will rise through military forces and nothing else. I have not forgotten anything, Kiku-kun. You are sounding more foolish than I am. Your ways are weak and ineffective. That is why you easily lost against the foreign countries. You have withdrawn yourself from the world because of cowardice.

You hurt me, Kiku-kun. I am not allowed to be materialized? Oh how foolish of you. I have been here ever since you were here. I have been following you and planning in the shadows. You do not see me but if I am not real, I am not supposed to be doing the accomplishments that I have done. But yes, you are correct, only _one_ can be in control in the same time. Foolish Kiku-kun, I am not only part of your soul, but I am part of your whole being.

Isn't that a clear evidence of your laziness, Kiku-kun?

Yes, they pay enough though it seems that it has been too much. You have too much hentai manga inside your room, I can still remember the time when you have bought a hentai doujinshi and kept on reading it for two straight days and Yong Soo-kun found your room in a very _sticky_ mess.

Dear Kiku-kun, I think help from you will only hinder us more. But I do appreciate your concern.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

…

Aww go ahead! Almost every country's been traumatized by Kuro XD


	17. Maria 1

K-kamusta Kuya Kuro,

This is Maria, the Philippines, writing. I just wanted to say hi and see how you were doing after the earthquake-tsunami incident. We were all very worried about you...

With love,

Maria Isabella dela Cruz

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some mangoes. I hope you like them

((Usually Piri-chan is more cheerful in her letters but Dark! Japan really scares Philippines until now so that's why she'd stammer sometimes when talking to him but, strangely, she gets along pretty well with Kiku, though XDDD))

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa, Maria-san.<p>

I appreciate for your concern, sister. I am doing very well and so is my counterpart, though Kiku-kun's "nuclear" problem is making some matters worse. That fool needs to lean the consequences of those things placed in our archipelago.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

P.S. Arigato. I shall taste them as soon as possible.

((oh I completely understand that :D of course who wouldn't get along well with Kiku? XD))


	18. Atlantis

Konnichiwa Eastern Nihon-san,

This is Atlantis, or Lanien Tsutsakeh.

You probably don't know me that well, but I'm actually a close friend of West Nihon-kun's, in fact he was nice enough to let me stay with him since I don't have a home

anymore.

West Nihon-kun has mentioned you before, and I've always wanted to meet you so I'm glad you're doing letters now.

Whenever I ask people about you, they seem scared...I wonder why. You seem very nice, though maybe I'm just as scary.

I would actually like to be friends with you, if that's okay.

Warm regards,

Atlantis-chan.

.

Konnichiwa Lanien-san.

It is nice to meet someone who is an acquaintance to my dear counterpart. Yes, we are both very hospitable, though I am not quite sure if I have heard of you from Kiku-kun.

I find it very flattering that you are happy of my work. It is one of my duties to stay close to contacts as an empire, isn't it?

Yes, I do get that a lot. All I wanted is for everyone to be in peace; that is why I started the empire. As I have told everyone, I do not bite. I am simply here to be acquaintances and friends with everyone. I appreciate your friendly approach to me; I hope our relationship will build up.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro


	19. Unova 2

I guess so... whatever that means...

Well, I don't really spend ALL my time playing video games. Sometimes I crochet, and sometimes I play on the Internet. I have a bunch of friends that I met online. :D But I've never really been very social in real life...

Anyways, I told my Pokemon that I was writing to you, and they all say hi! :D

~Unova

(I just realized that I forgot to tell you Unova's human name... it's Hilda White. "Hilda" is the name of the female player character in Pokemon Black and White, and "White" is what the Pokemon fans called the character before her name was revealed. ^_^)

.

That is the same thing Kiku-kun tells me, yet I see no differences from what I have said and from what he does. Though he still does some other things (other than those "meetings" which I have no idea if they have succeeded in something), like reading manga, watching anime and drawing erotic hentai, yaoi and yuri.

Using technology also deprives you from society, just like what you are experiencing right now.

I see. Please tell them greetings from me too.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

.

(oh okay! I'll use it next time you write ^.^ I understand, I'm saving up to buy that version XD)


	20. Mongolia

Dear Dark Japan,

This is Mongolia. Do you even remember me? The one who took over China and Russia? You were there when I attacked China. And look at you now. An empire? You should see me back then. My empire sweeped through Asia and it was the biggest empire in World History. Wouldn't you want that? The whole "keeping it together" was really hard for me, though.

But these days, I'm pretty calm. Nothing really going on which is totally boring~ So how are you taking that tsunami? I hope you feel A-okay. I'm sending you some

help. I'm not that bloody person you used to see.

Thanks,

Mongolia~

P.S I've watched some of your anime and read through some popular mangas. Would you mind sending me a copies of some popular ones you recommend for me? I'd really appreciate it.

((To Author: Btw, Mongolia is a girl ^_^'. Oh and...Kamusta ka?))

.

Konnichiwa Mongolia-san,

Yes, I do remember you well. But I am rather more familiar with your male counterpart, since he is the one that I hear so much from Yao-kun. The golden horde was very much an impressive pair, invading that scoundrel Russia and Yao-kun.

I just want to take note of one thing though: I have _always_ been an empire. I have been one now, in the past and will be the most powerful one in the future. And I _will_ make sure to surpass all of those conquerors from the west and also maybe _you_.

I am glad to hear that you are in that relaxed state. Ah yes, my current condition is not so okay since the tsunami had affected Kiku-kun's "nuclear projects". I blame him for the problems.

Arigato, your help is very much appreciated.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

P.S I believe you should be asking Kiku-kun about those.


	21. Kiku 3

Kuro,

It is not a fact. It is a non-fact. You are instilling the fact which is clearly not possible, or true in ay way. But Kuro-ku~n. Was it not you that was in control my body when when we lost? The only real time I had there was during the sessions with Doitsu-san and Italia-kun. How could it be my fault that we lost? I admit, I think we were quite er.. off.. in our reasoning about that, but I do not believe I did anything to hinder you when you were in control. I remind you, you put me to sleep.

I know you are real, and I have seen you attempt to sneak around. Do you look down on your other so much to think that I do not know of that? My dear other half, if I am dumb, it would be fair to say that you were dumb too. We are one after all. Any insult you through to me should be thrown right back to you.

Once again, you put me to sleep. I was not as experienced peering from the mind as you are. You do drain a lot of my energy as well. Can't you take care of this body? If I become weak due to your actions, you will feel the effects as well. What comes around, goes around, my significant other.

.. Please do not think I do not know of your particular love for Ukiyoe art.. You are just as bad as me.

..Were you always this rude? I thought our culture would be much more ingrained into you than that.. A pity.

Japan

Honda Kiku

.

Kiku-kun~,

If that is what you say, you are simply going against what you yourself have said earlier. You said that it was a "fact" now that I defended it, you simply changed your reasoning and gone against your own words. Of course, it was me. But then I wouldn't have done it if you weren't so _weak_. Our people cannot have someone represent them who is weak and vulnerable. I just proved that you are not cut to be a good representation of our people Kiku.

Yes, we are both halves of one self. Yet we wouldn't be separated if our thinking is very much alike hm? That is why you have a very dear counterpart and that is me, Kiku-kun. If you say that you are dumb, then you are dumb. I have my own thinking that distinguishes my presence from yours. No, Kiku-kun, any insult thrown to _our people_ is thrown to both of us; where else if an insult is thrown to you, it hits only you. We have different ways Kiku-kun. Do not keep on thinking we are the same except for the land and people we are representing.

I understand, but it is better to waste all of this energy than to have them in useless things. And I shall show you the greatness of what I am doing for the nation.

…it is traditional Japanese art. Do not dare to use that against me.

Our culture is not made out of Western influences. I refuse to get help from those things that have damaged us.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro


	22. Singapore

|Gah! The only way I see Singapore make contact with Kuro is if she sent a wrong letter to Kiku. I hope that's acceptable.|

Japan,

Sorry about this rushed letter! I'm writing this while getting ready for school, so excuse the lack of- wah lau, get out of the way lah!- proper protocol.

Anyway, yeah sure I'll do that for you, no problem. Just dont strain -eh, you tink wat? Anyting oso can ah? where got lidat one?- yourself and get well soon.

Also here is the tea you love so much. I'll get you more later k?

S'pore (no time to write it full)

p.s. I hope the address is correct! I kind of just scribbled it down!

.

Konnichiwa Singapore-san,

It seems that you have written the wrong address.

I do think you are rushing quite a lot my dear. I believe you should write a bit more properly or more understandable letter. You do know how my counterpart deals with confusing things.

Ah, I will give the tea to Kiku-kun later then.

Have a nice day Singapore-san.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

P.S. I am very much sorry but it isn't.


	23. Confederate USA 1

Hey there sugah

It's confederate r'membah the one that nearlay b'c'me a countray.

How's it goin aftah that storm y'all had ovah there. Union that little shit let me out finally so ah'm sendin y'all soma mah famous apple pie. If y'all evah need help call me up and a'll help specially gainst union.

Confederate USA

(yes she's a she)

Konnichiwa Confederate USA,

Yes, I do recall meeting you once. It was rather… informal so I only have a somewhat vague memory of you; I am very sorry.

I am doing quite well with my counterpart pertaining to the disaster we have experienced. And I see you are not quite happy with your union with your other counterpart.

Thank you very much for the delicacy you have sent. I will make sure I eat it as soon as I receive it. I also appreciate your help; I rather look forward in being with you if you feel the same with your counterpart.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

(lol, the Confederate USA I know is a guy; it's my first time to actually meet a fem! Confederate USA XD)


	24. Mongolia 2

Dear Dark Japan,

Oh really? You've been always an empire? Oh shit...I always forget stuff. Like a lot of stuff. You have no idea. Sorry bout that. I don't have the greatest memories since...I...uh...Never mind...But thanks for remembering me. I always liked you better than Kiku. (No offense, Kiku!)

My Male Counterpart? Oh yeah...him... (Forgets him) Oh conquering Russia and China? *thinks about past and takes anger out by throwing a chair out a window and calms down* *sigh* I really...don't want to think about that since it really brings very very b-b-bloody memories. I regret it all...Just be careful.

But if you want to be the greatest empire on Earth, go for it! Make sure to prepare like a HUGE army if anyone revolts. I think that's what I did...*thinks*

Sincerly,

Mongolia

P.S Wait what? Are you interested in Anime/Manga or not? Its like the greatest thing on Earth. Oh um... I'm sending you a silver bow and arrow, it always helped me in battles :)

Dear Mongolia-san,

Yes, I have always been one. Yet I shall forgive you. Old people are quite forgetful these days aren't day? Especially empires that have cooled down and finally rested from their goals and objectives. That is why you are quite excused of forgetting what I really am and what I am existing for. Thank you, Mongolia-san. I get that most of the time as well.

Why do you regret it? The heart of every empire is the very existence of bloodshed and victory over those whom we shall conquer. Without this, empires like us wouldn't even be here. Why regret over something that we are supposed to do? As empires, what you call "bloody memories" are achievements and pride over what we do.

Yet I do hope the chair is fine along with the window. I do know your male counterpart is quite strict, I do not want you to get in trouble.

I do not need to be careful, Mongolia-san. I have everything planned in my head. I shall make sure I succeed. But thank you again for your concern.

I do know that. After years of captivity and invisibility, I am creating the army that the whole world shall bow down to. And happily, you will be one of them, Mongolia-san.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

P.S. I am not interested in any of Kiku's modern "traditional" art. I would rather have the art that has been with us for centuries before these nonsensical alterations of art was started.

And _arigato_ again. I shall take care of it properly.


	25. Sicily

Dark Japan, if that is what you want to be called, if not, shoot. Names are unimportant.

Why, hello there. So you're the guy who nearly took over the world with my idiot brother and that German bastard of his. How lovely..

Was that fun for you? Still makes me get some sour taste in my mouth, your people hatin' on your boss and the country your still a part of is never fun.

Especially if the only thing you can do is sit around with some Sicilian wine and one of Greece's cats. That's still all I do. Dammit, where is Seborga when you need him? Or even San Marino? Possibly Vatician City.. Whatever, my reletives are stupid anyway.

Sicily

((Dark!Japan.. Almost as awesome (and totally hot) as yandere!Spain...))

Konnichiwa Sicily-san,

I would prefer you call me "Nihon" or "Kuro". I do not fully understand how I became "Dark Japan" when I seek enlightenment with the help of Amaterasu's rays and guidance.

You must be referring to my counterpart if you think I had teamed up with you Westerners. But I do appreciate on how you referred me as. It gives me more pride, and I am sure the _kami_ will love it. But I did enjoy Germany-kun's plans during the world war.

Yes it was. I enjoyed the time very much. May I ask what have brought your people to dislike your boss and your country? I honestly think Italy is a very nice country to be in.

It seems your lifestyle is a bit lazy and laidback, Sicily-san. I do hope you do something for your brothers, Romano-san and Italy-kun. I believe you should be doing something more than what you have listed there.

Have a nice day.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

((Yes, Yandere! Spain is as sexy as Dark! Japan . two of my most favorite characters :D))


	26. Russia

Privet, Comrade Kuro!

So you're writing letters too now, da? Well good for you, it has been a while since I have seen you instead of that goody two-shoes counterpart of yours~. Let me know if and when you plan to reclaim power, as I will be very glad to help~! Where would we be without our comrades, da?

I hope all is well. Tell your (pathetic) counterpart I say hello as well, please (as I have no intention of talking to him myself.)

Goodbye for now~

Ivan Braginski/Russia

P.S. I have included some vodka with this letter, enjoy it, da?

Dear Russia-san,

First of all, to be frank, my dear demonic Communist, I would like to honestly say that I am not at all amused by you. I see you also have began with this friendly and open letter answering trend before me. I am quite surprised at how people actually would like to talk to a hell-banned demon like you. Yet I sound like I am not living by the kami; I should welcome your letters and answer them properly.

My counterpart as well has neither intention nor interest of seeing that (demonic) face of yours. And I am very well, thank you for the concern (if you actually had any).

I do hope (not really) you are also as well as I am.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

P.S. You did not need to; but thank you. (not really)


	27. Minessota

Helloo there it's minnesota I realize I'm only a state but I'm very powerful when I want to be. Just look what I did to that stupid southerner during the civil war. What's it like being so powerful? I'm sending some venison hope you like it. Say hi to kiku for me please and remind him he STILL owes me.

The ever amazing

Minnesota

Konnichiwa Minnesota-san,

It is very nice meeting you. I see very well your confidence and pride; it suits you and (the moron) America. You two must be very alike.

What is it like being in power? I am deeply amused by you, honestly, Minnesota-san. Being in power brings you pride and glory, as well challenges you to be in humility to the supreme ones who make all of it possible, the kami. You feel so many things at once; I cannot put all of this in a letter.

Thank you, I will try it as soon as I get it.

I shall remind him. My counterpart is owing money to others? Such a shame to the kami. Nevertheless, I will tell him.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro


	28. Unova 3

.He draws WHAT? Well... uh... that's... uh... something that I... did not know about Japan...

I guess you're right. Maybe I should stop playing video games for a little whi- *sees ad for a game* IS THAT KIRBY'S EPIC YARN? OMG! I've wanted that game for a loooong time! N-No... must... not... buy... game... I need to stop playing... grrr... N-No... c-can't... resist... I-I-I... I NEED THE GAME! *runs towards the game store*

~Unova

(I think Dark!Japan ruined part of Unova's innocent mind with that fact about Japan. XD

Poor Unova. She just can't resist buying a new game. X3

I really want Kirby's Epic Yarn, man... I hear that it's awesome... T-T)

Yes he does draw those. Though I am not quite sure why you don't know that; almost everyone I know knows that my counterpart draws those kinds of things.

I see then. I shall hope for the best for you and that game you are currently dying for.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

(lol yes he did XD

And sorry, I don't play games that much XD)


	29. Kiku 4

Kuro,

You have misintrepreted my whole intention. What I ment was obvious enough. .. you call me weak, but who was the one who helped Japan rise again after your destruction? Where were you during those times? Where did you run to?

We are personified nations. The insult to us is the same as to the people and the country itself. Therefore both you and me. My logic is clear. Imagine insulting Japan by insulting yourself.

I would not call recuparation weak. It is a foothold to rise once again. I have great plans for Japan to rise from this Incident. The world does not see me as weak. They already express their admiration. Cant you see what I am doing? Sometimes the hard approach is not the way.

And Anime is modern Japanese art. What is the difference?

Being polite has nothing to do with Western influences. It was ingrianed in us from before that.

Japan

Honda Kiku

Kiku-kun,

As you have said, I used to be something that isn't "concrete" or physically real. I was a part of you; didn't you say that? Of course, where was I? I was succumbed into the darkness like you did when I took over the land and made our nation powerful. And do not blame the destruction that was caused by those mongrel Westerners on our land on me, Kiku-kun.

No, _you_ are the personified nation. I am the Japanese empire. I will not settle for the title "nation". No, I will not. I will not be the representation of a limited land bounded by imaginary lines on a map. I am an empire that will extend to all points of the earth; we are very different, Kiku-kun. Insulting the _nation_ is insulting you, and I am no part of it.

But the weak recuperate don't they? Yes, they heal to get stronger, but they cannot change the fact that they were still weak. I hope so; I heard you owe something to Minnesota-san. Kiku-kun, you are being used and walked over by other nations. Do you not see that? You call yourself strong but you yourself cannot stand up for yourself. That is why I am here. I am here to change everyone's thoughts about Japan; at how our very discrete culture can be a very dangerous thing to them.

No, anime is Japanese art trashed by Western influences.

I wasn't pertaining to the politeness. Your way of help is the destructive development made by the West. I would prefer not to involve in any of it.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro


	30. Singapore 2

Eh? Ah? Oh..

Japan,

It's interesting to know that you are still here and even writing letters. I apologise for the wrong letter sent..Er, dont you two live in the same house? Do you have different mailboxes?

Ah, excuse my unprofessional letter. I was thinking of it in a more informal setting. He seems to be fine with me doing that, although I do hold off the singlish.

Please do. I know he loves tea. You can have some to I suppose. If he lets you.

Same you you then.

Republic Of Singapore

Dear Singapore-san,

I do find most of you people being surprised by my presence and my letters to all of you. I do not mean to be rude but I do think that it is not that surprising. Shouldn't an empire have some relations too? Nevertheless, I do not mind the letter you sent earlier. Yes, we do; I prefer to live far away from Kiku-kun's house; too much noise and people. I prefer to stay where small societies thrive but become powerful over the time.

Again, I do not mind it at all. I see my counterpart has good relations with you (and very informal). I am glad he understands you while you mix it with your own dialect.

We both love tea. But I am not quite sure if he will give me any.

Take care and be well.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro


	31. Atlantis 2

Konnichiwa Honda Kuro,

It's too bad you haven't heard about me from Kiku, though you've probably heard all sorts of legends about my people and I.

Yes it is very important to stay close with other countries as an empire haha, and that's me speaking from experience.

I understand your pain as a fellow empire, or at least ex-empire. I just wanted peace too and yet everyone took my actions wrong, including my own gods who cursed me to the depths of the sea. And yes I'd love it if our friendship grew, I haven't met anyone as interesting as you in a long time and I'd like to get to know you more.

Warm regards,

Atlantis/Lanien TsuTsakeh

.

Dear Lanien-san,

Yes, I have probably heard legends of the West; and you are probably one of those legends. I find you very interesting at the fact that you yourself is an empire.

Of course we should, shouldn't we? If we weren't, then we couldn't take hold of them. I am glad you are also on the same side as me, Lanien-san.

I shall pray for your restoration. Your gods have done such a terrible thing; they should have waited so they can see the grand prize of your actions. Empires like us shouldn't let anybody stop them; but if the gods are willing to stop us, we shall. I do not condemn your religious leaders but I am just merely saying that what they did isn't necessary.

Thank you for your kind words; I feel the same as for you.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro


	32. Sakura 1

Kuro Kiku-kun,

Kajistu, ore gozen koujin tame mi-to tamea.

I am Honda Sakura,The Nyotalia Japan.

I hope both you have been well after that tsunami and earthquake I heard of.

Strangely,I suffered nothing when it you how that could have happened?

Honda Sakura

Nyotalia Japan

P. tell Kiku-kun I said Hello. Onegai Shimasu?(Please?)

((OOC))

OMG MY GOOOOOOOD MY ROMAJI SUUCKSSS D:

Also,BLACK!KIKU!:D

Konnichiwa Sakura-kun,

Also the same to you too, nee-chan.

I see. I am very well glad in hearing that, dear sister. It is already enough for Kiku-kun and I to be hit by the calamity, we do not want our sisters to suffer the same fate. Yet I honestly do not know how it happened.

Arigato, we are doing quite well and are recovering quite quickly.

In return, how are you, dear sister?

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

((OOC:

NO IT DOESN'T~ MINE SUCKS CUZ I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SPEAK JAPANESE ASIDE FROM KONNICHIWA, SAYONARRA AND ARIGATO.

YES, BLACK KIKU :D))


	33. BK123 Message 2

**BK123 MESSAGE CORNER**

Okay first, I would like to tell you guys that I'm really really sorry that I am not updating this. Our internet was cut out and the laptop I'm using ain't cooperating as well along with school and stuff with projects, yeah... So I would like to say that I'm still alive and reading your reviews as well as answering them. Just please be patient especially those who have reviewed this for the first time, don't think that I've ignored this letter fic or something. :)

Secondly, the pairing I support with Dark! Kiku is:

AsaKiku _(Arthur x Kuro, preferably Pirate! Or Victorian Iggy)_

Burgers and Pockey _(America x Kuro, preferably Dark! America)_

Giripan _(Greece x Kuro)_

Japan Self-cest _(Kiku x Kuro / Sakura x Kuro)_

KikuWan _(Kuro x Taiwan)_

But I am currently hooked unto the first pairing there. XD it's pretty obvious with my other fic here on (that I _will_ update soon). Kuro will behave much politer and more romantic with them. China isn't there because Kuro thinks he should surpass him and thinks of him as a rival/older brother. Though characters who are quite loud or cocky or confident or more relaxed (e.g. America, Greece or Pirate!/Victorian! Iggy), they are free to harass, embarrass and tease Kuro. But beware, it takes a LOT to get Kuro to let out his feelings.

Thirdly, people that irks Kuro:

Russia

Normal America _(though if in a relationship, he has a longer patience with him)_

Prussia _(mainly because he is annoying)_

Russia

Russia

Yep, because Kuro hates Russia as much (or even more than) as Kiku. And Prussia's there because he's annoying him like all the others. I think that's obvious already.

Fourth, people that Kuro is naturally friendly to:

Italy _(fem and male, though not the dark ones)_

Germany

Greece

Sakura

Taiwan

Any of the Japanese cities

Mongolia (just a bit, he likes him because he invaded Russia successfully)

Other than those people mentioned, he will act a bit of a cocky-humble-proud-but-empire-minded-forced-politeness kind of guy to you. Sorry, but I gotta make it clear to you, since he's an empire, he's probably bluffing or wearing a mask while writing. The top in the list is Italy because Kuro just finds him really cute.

And oh yeah, people that Kuro is neutral with:

Canada _(he kinda feels sorry for him since he seems invisible to others)_

Belarus _(he has undefined opinions about her/him, likes her/him since he scares Russia)_

Turkey _(Ottoman, he kinda looks up to him, and as for normal Turkey, he treats him as a friend)_

You can still send your OCs and other people. I'll answer them as soon as possible!

So yeah. Hey guys. Don't stop reviewing alright?


	34. Sakura 2

Kuro Kiku,

It is good to see you two are alright.

I have well,but lately Amelia-chan has caught a ba economic fleu...

Wishes,

Honda Sakura~

((OOC))

NO MINE SUCKS WORSE!

YAYZ!

* * *

><p>Sakura-chan,<p>

Well it is great news to know we are good, thank you again for your concern.

You do know well that those Western idiots always experience those problems. It is not so surprising to hear that.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

[[ooc: I don't even know how to speak Japanese .]]


	35. Unova 4

Maybe Dad just wanted to protect my innocence... I am only a few months old... Well, I'll be one year old on the 18th, but still...

How does everyone else know about this?

I just started playing Kirby's Epic Yarn. All is right with the world. 8D

~Unova

(Unova thinks of Japan as her father, so she sometimes refers to him as "Dad" or "Daddy".

Also, September 18th is Unova's birthday, not mine. MY birthday is a secret... muahahahaha...

Although Unova sounds a lot like a child, she is actually a full-grown adult because of how popular Pokemon has become around the world. She just acts immature 'cuz, you know... Pokemon is a children's game... XD)

* * *

><p>I do notice your immatureness, Unova-san. And I suggest you shed that childish persona of yours or else you will fall into a pitiful state.<p>

Everybody knows about these facts, it is actually quite surprising you did not know that.

I shall hope you good times with your materialistic nature.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro


	36. Osaka 3

Konnichiwa,

Hey, have you ever spaced out so long that you missed an entire conversation? That happens when I talk to Kyoto nee-san. She always gets mad at me though. At least it's interesting to talk to Tokyo though.

Osaka

Honda Ryuu

[[Yep, that Japanese is correct. Sorry for my inactivity.]]

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa Osaka-kun,<p>

I cannot recall any moment that I have spaced out, I apologize.

Kyoto-chan is a bit impatient, it is not surprising she reacts that way.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

[[yey~ and it's okay :D]]


	37. Siberia

P-Pryvet, M-Mr. H-Honda...

W-Wait! I-I forgot you f-forbid me for u-using my n-native t-tongue or t-talking to my f-friends and f-family. Mostly my f-family... I-I can't even see R-Romania. I-Is there any t-thing you need, ?

Your s-slave,

Antonia aka Siberia

PS You are hurting Russia because you took me...

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa Siberia-san,<p>

Ah, I do hope you do not repeat that anymore, you do know what will happen if you did, don't you, Siberia-san? It will make the place more troublesome and noisy if I'd let you talk to them, of course you know that.

There is no good and valid reason for you to see Romania, if you really want to see him badly, give me a good reason to make you do so or if you are going to waste my time, I would gladly let you think of the mistake you've done.

Have a nice day, and thank you for recognizing your position in my rule.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

PS: I do not care if that demon is hurting. I am rather having a pleasant mood with that news.


	38. Mongolia 3

Dear Dark Japan,

Oh thank you for understanding me (FINALLY) Anyways I hear that South Korea isn't really fond of you. Its like the first time that's he's serious of something. What is wrong with that boy?

Yeah I know that but like I want to forget the past.

Oh that accident...I got it fixed last week and that chair was already starting to break in the first place so...Ever been so angry? I've never seen that of you. You're pretty calm :)

I'm just looking out for you. China has been telling me bout Karma and all *shrugs*

B-but I don't feel like fighting and bowing to someone soon. Just a couple of centuries more! Aw come on, I support you *pouts*

Sincerely,

Mongolia

P.S Well I JUST got in the whole Pop Culture. But yes Im also fond of the old times.

And Your welcome

* * *

><p>Dear Mongolia-san,<p>

You are very welcome, I am glad you are relieved for a bit because of my words. _Hai_, he isn't. I do believe you read our past letters to each other, I do think he had too much alcohol or some issues. Either of the two, you can pick.

As I said, being the empire, you should not forget your past because it is the most essential and prideful reason to be called an "empire".

It is very good to hear that your furniture and your home is still lovingly in tact. Or you have some reasons to have it thrown away. I have, mostly when I am disappointed or annoyed. Though I am very much used to covering it, as an empire I should know how to control my feelings.

That is the very reason why you should, your support is helping me climb to the top, the ones down low should bow down before the higher up.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

P.S: I hope you enjoy the modernized and blasphemous tradition of the present idiotic world.


	39. Utah

Hello there, I'm sorry for asking you this (America and the

other States made me)but can you stop killing all the whales?

and if Nevada writes to you, I'm sorry about her behavior she

like to flirt a lot and then raped them in the end.

-Utah

p.s. would you like some fry sauce? its very good.

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa Utah-san,<p>

What I am ruling over is my army and my native and faithful men to the kami. I do not control of whatever Kiku's men are doing.

You are addressing the wrong counterpart, I am sorry.

I shall be careful, I do hear she is quite a lady.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

P.S. Thank you but no thank you.


	40. Pirate Iggy

Oi dove,

'Ow ye been fairin of late, Kuro? Me haven't been hearing much of you. Hopefully the seas be treating ye well, love?

I best be going, I be busy with me own troubles.

Best of luck,

Captain Arthur Kirkland or the HMS Britanica

England

(Not in letter; Hope you don't mind that I sent in a letter as Pirate!Iggy. (aka Piggy))

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa Arthur-san,<p>

Arthur-san, I am doing very well. The "seas" are very much acting up upon my wishes, Arthur-san, and I would want to ask how _you_ are fairing.

I shall send you wishes of luck then, I know you will need it.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

((oh no I don't mind at all XP pfffft XD))


	41. Minesota 2

Dear, Kuro

I am nothing like that blubering idiot USA he doesn't even realize that Anerica is two continets not a country and calling himself that only makes him sound more idiotic. Remember the Minnesota Japan sister city thing awhile back kiku didn't tell you I swear he must forget everything. We have sister cities that I agreed to he owes me anything food water money whatever he or you it doesnt matter which, decides to send. So he kinda owes me money sorta. Anyways glad I could amuse you some of my people closer to the south say we should take over our region and become a nation I needed to know so I could decide I'm leaning towards yes and for eventually being an empire you're my role model.

The ever amazing

Minesota

(I did take the revolt idea from my city I did research on the sister city and she does talk like most Minnesotan teen girls)

* * *

><p>Dear Minesota-san,<p>

I am very glad you are, and yes, he does sound like a total buffoon when he does it.

Ah is that so? It seems Kiku hasn't told me everything there is to know about the Western world; he must've forgotten, I agree. He owes you? Well I will have to ask him all about it, I do not want to have any debts on anyone, especially if I am becoming an empire.

You flatter me too much, Minesota-san. I wish your plans will be successful, and I would be looking forward to work with you if you did.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro


	42. Wales

'Ullo I'm wales england's little sister. I actually just recently heard about you when England got bloody drunk again but at least he turned into pirate him not just drunk moody him. He said something about you so I decided to write. I mean if you even remotely like England back when we were pirates you'll love me. I actually still enjoy pirate type things like sword fighting and sailing or just over all acting like a pirate. I used to be part of the brittish empire, I'm actually still part of britan but it's no longer an empire so it doesn't count, and I miss that feeling out power pride like no one could stop us. Do you ever miss that feeling being tucked away by kiku and all. No ones ever heard of me and I've met few that have heard of you,many know of kiku just surprisingly not you, so I think we have some things in common.

Sincerely

Wales

* * *

><p>Dear Wales-san,<p>

It is very nice to finally meet you. I have also heard of you from one of my encounters of England-san, though I have not seen that side of intoxication in him, and I would rather not see it anytime soon.

Ah I see, you are one of those, well undisciplined and wild explorers, like England-san was… Well it _is_ a bit sad to see such a grand empire fall, yet amuses me at the same time.

I do not miss such nonsensical moments of my life. Being "tucked" away by my counterpart isn't amusing nor does it make me any comfortable. Do not worry, I know you will be known more as time goes by, so will I.

Is that so? Then I will look forward on building our friendship then.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro


	43. Trinidad

Hello Kiku!

I'm Trinidad(My full country name is Trinidad and Tabago, but Tabago is my twelve year old brother).

How are you? Are you wounds better from that earthquake in March? I went to help, but no one noticed me! Cananda and I are always forgotten...

Oh! I'm so sorry for going off like that! Anyways, we should get together and 'hang out'! You seem like a *blush* very interesting person.

-Serenity/ Trinidad

P.S. Tobago says hello!

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa Trinidad-san,<p>

I am pleased to meet you, and thank you for giving a heading of your younger brother. Such introductions of you Westerners are very much helpful no matter how small it is.

Yet I am pleased to say that I am not much affected by the calamity, fortunately. Ah, if that is true then I shall _give_ a very well announcement of your generosity and concern.

Do not think like that, Trinidad-san. I do not mind at all. Yet I will still have to see if I have time for "hanging out" and thank you very much, I feel the same way.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

P.S. Greetings to him as well then.


	44. theluckyshipper

What's up dark!Japan?

May I ask...why are you so effin' hot? And damn sexy?

Sincerely,

theluckyshipper/an author who may or may not torture you in the future

((I was curious! Really! *nervous laugh* I want to know!))

* * *

><p>Dear <em>theluckyshipper<em>_…_

Ah, the informalities.

As to your questions, I first want to thank you for your… complements. I do effort in making myself presentable everyday.

Yet I am well aware of my looks, based from the experiences I had.

If that is all, then take care.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

[[lol it's okay dear XD I found this really amusing]]


	45. BK123 Message 3

**BK123:**

Whoa hey guys.

I haven't updated this since forever.

So I decided to continue this because I have nothing else to do and I remembered I have this letter thing going on and I missed role-playing as Kuro. :D

So...

I noticed some errors in my late letters where the line breaks didn't appear, so I'll double check it this time.

Yeah, useless chapter is useless.

I'm just doing this to update you guys that I'm continuing this again until yeah.

Kbye.


	46. Sakura 3

Kuro-kun,

Yes, it's very good news.

Aah, i-i wouldn't say idiots... They just can be reckless...

Sakura

* * *

><p>Sakura-chan,<p>

Recklessness comes from idiocy, Sakura, I hope you understand that. That is why I do not accept such foolishness on my people or from my people.

But please do take care, yes? I trust you a bit better than Kiku after all.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

.


	47. Kikia

Kuro,

Hey again, nice to letter you. How are you doing?

Kikia(Dark!Sakura)

[[I don't either, transulators FTW!]]

* * *

><p>Kikia-chan,<p>

It's been a while yes? Sakura has been doing a good job of silencing you from this world, but I am very glad you are back, sister.

I am doing very fine, actually exhilarated. And may I ask the same to you?

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

[[hail transulators even if they are crappy translators (/-v-)/]]


	48. Osaka 4

Konnichiwa,

Yeah. She is a boring person to talk to.

Heh.

Honda Ryuu

* * *

><p>Ryuu-san,<p>

I believe "boring" is not the word for her. She is simply doing her job and is serious about it. You should be doing the same, or else our development will be futile.

Informalities again, Ryuu-san?

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro


	49. Peru

[Loved this idea! Time for Peru to get involved!]

Dear Kuro Honda.

Hola. I am Ana Andes Amaru, the personification of Peru. I heard about you, and since I'm already giving letters to Kiku-Kun, I decided to write to you to. But for some reason when I told him, he seemed to panic. Strange...

Anyway, how are you? It must be very interesting being Japan's counterpart. How exactly are you different? Just asking.

Well, I must leave now. I have relatives visiting (my cousins, Guatemala and Mexico), so I better get started on the food. Adios!

Ana Andes Amaru, The Republic of Peru

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa Peru-san,<p>

It is a pleasure to meet you; I have heard you as well, from America-san. It is nice to hear you are having a rather nice communication with my counterpart though I tell you he has nothing to fret about. Just as I said in my first letter, I do not bite.

How am I different from Kiku-kun? I am _very_ different from him. He is a foolish nation, dependent on others. I am an empire, I depend on my own power and strength; I rule and conquer, establish power and control over others who have no conviction of being a true leader.

Ah I see, it is very nice to write to you, Peru-san. I hope you and your relatives are doing well.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro


	50. Unova 5

W-What do you mean by "pitiful state"? I-Is someone planning on attacking me? Maybe it's that horrible Team Plasma again...

I guess I just never noticed it. I also left the house at a young age to travel and train my Pokemon, so it's not like I had much time to notice it.

Unova

(Poor Unova... she has no idea how much she's irritating Dark!Japan...)

* * *

><p>Unova-san,<p>

Yes, if you continue your childish and materialistic mind-state of yours, someone _will_ attack you. I guarantee they will be more horrible than your egoistic rival team.

Weakness. I will be blunt with you. That is ignorance, and weakness. I am very much concerned at how poorly my counterpart is raising you.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

[[I'm quite amused at this conversation, honestly... XD]]


	51. Sicily 2

Honda Kuro,

If I am to call you by your name, you are to call me Cecelia Vargas! Kuro is an interesting name. I like it, it reminds me of Andante somehow. (I have named the cat this.) I'm not sure where it came from either, but I suppose the right person would appriciate it. It could be like how my eldest brother still calls me Trinacria, and I still call him Napoli.

I apoligise for my sour attitude! I get like that when orange season is farthest away. I'm a summer person, personally, the cold either depresses or irritates me.

Ah.. Um.. Sorry. I get confused when it comes to things like this. If. If that's the case, you're welcome. While Germany did have well-thought strategies, my side of the country didn't appreciate it all to much.

Things are better now.. Much better. As I mentined earlier, my half of Italy was particularly anti-facist. The march on Rome was our snapping point.

I get busier during orange growing season. For some reason the boys won't let me do anything. The same goes for Seborga. I try.. .. Um.. I should go feed Andante now.

Addio

Cecelia Vargas

* * *

><p>Cecelia-san,<p>

I am feeling very welcomed by your introduction. I believe we could be in very good terms with each other, yes? Thank you very much for that compliment, it literally means "dark" or "black", coined by the other nations when they faced my power. You have odd names, but I could say the same with mine if I was in your state. I agree, names would be appreciated by the right person, or maybe people should learn how to. After all, your name is one of the important things that give you reputation.

You need not to apologize, I do not mind it at all. I suffer the same mood whenever the cold season comes, it is not a pleasant feeling at the least.

That is very good to hear, most of the nations and cities I heard about are in a steady state I suppose you are one of them. The march in Rome? Ah, of course, I guess some people do have their limitations when dominated.

You should feed your cat, as I should be doing right now.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro


	52. Colorado

Konnichiwa, Kuro.

I am Colorado, one of America's States. And I have a great deal of interest in TRADITIONAL Japanese Culture. Yes, I am a woman, but I have mastered the Katana and Tanto combination, and am a quite formidable opponent. Would you be willing to teach me how to use a Naginata?

Arigato for clocking America upside the head; he needed that. He is such an idiot, it makes me wonder how he even got as far as he did.

May I have some Sake? I am older than Rome, seeing as how I'm tied to the Stargate, so I'm technically legal.

Sayonara,

Ponderosa Anara Jones, Colorado

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa Colorado-san,<p>

Pleasure in meeting you, even if you are one of America-san's states.

I am pleased to hear that you have taken an interest in my traditions I take pride in. Not many could fully comprehend its beauty and skills as I believe you do. Mastered the katana and tanto combinations? Ah I believe I will have good match if I were to fight you. I will see then if I will teach you the handling of my spear swords.

It is truly amusing how America-san's states seem to be very weary of him. Even insulting him to a point. Yet I am not surprised since he _is_ a messed up leader, and I wonder the same thing as well. A weak leader like him will lead you all to a futile state.

I shall send you a bottle or two, but drink responsively, I do not tolerate drunken behaviour well enough.

Sayonarra,

Honda Kuro


	53. Moscow

Dear Yami Kuro,  
>Hi! How are you? Doing well, da? I hope you are. I really wish Big Brother Russia would let me out of the Mental Hospitol more often, but he insists that I am too unstable! If I am too unstable then how am I sending letters? I havent really met you before but then again, The Darker side of me is telling me I do. Also she says hello and wonders if you would like to have tea. Please do not tell Big Brother I am sending letters to you, he might get angry.<p>

-Moscow

((And to what she is saying The Darker side of me, Moscow has a split personality disorder and skytzophrenia. And the Yami Kuro thing, I thought would fit him because Yami in Japanese means dark))

* * *

><p>Dear Moscow-san,<p>

I am doing well. Ah I see, though I'm not too shocked to know that his cities like you are in such state, he himself is unstable, yes? But don't believe his foolishness; he is only containing your power and the possible advantages you could offer to yourself. Just like writing letters to me.

Darker side of you? That is interesting. I would like to see that sometime; alliance with you could be a lovely decision.

Tell her I would appreciate the concern, and it depends on the tea.

Fret not my dear, I have no intention of having any communication of that ridiculous demon.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

((because I like people with mental disorders, and probably my inner Kuro likes it too~ and I think "Kuro" means dark as well. I dunno though~))


	54. Sakura 4

Kuro-kun,

Ahh.. I do.. I guess. But.. Innocence is a virtue, yes? A bit of idiocy is bound to be mixed in...

Ahh... Un.. Thank you for your trust.

Sincerely,

Sakura

* * *

><p>Sakura-chan,<p>

Innocence is another thing, my dear. Yet with innocence there is also ignorance, but I do hope you have less of it whilst being discrete and innocent.

A bit unsure there, Sakura-chan?

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro


	55. Kiria 2

Kuro,

Yeah, she has. It was a bit irritating, to be honest. Thank you, brother. It is nice to be back.

Ah, that is well. I feel practically the same.

Sincerely,

Kiria

[[Yup. That's how it goes -]]

* * *

><p>Kiria-chan,<p>

I feel your pain, sister. It is a very unpleasant feeling to be kept under the shadows. Once again, welcome back. I hope you do help me in achieving the goals we had set before, yes?

Good to know that.

May the kami bless you.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

[[Wow you review fast XD]]


	56. Kiria 3

Kuro,

Yes. And I definatly will. Did you complete any while I was still "sleeping"?

Same to you.

Sincerely,

Kiria

[[One of my skills.]]

* * *

><p>Kiria-chan,<p>

Haste makes waste, my dear sister. It takes time to plan a perfect plan, so I have not made a very visible accomplishment yet aside from making myself solid and visible as one person again.

Sincerely,

Kuro

[[lol I fell asleep XD]]


	57. Sakura 5

Kuro-kun,

Oh.. Ah... Okay.

Wh-wha? I mean-No! I didn't mean- Uh- I mean- Well- Er- I- well- I didn't mean to offend you- uh- I trust you completely-and-uh- whaaaaa!

Sincerely,

Sakura

* * *

><p>Sakura-chan,<p>

Informalities again.

Why do you seem so tense about me? I don't think I have done anything offensive to you lately?

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro


	58. Moscow 2

Dear Yami Kuro,  
>This is Raina or well... Moskva likes to call me her darker side, but I dont really think it is neccisary because I have a name.<p>

An alliance you say? That would be wonderful. When I materialize I might have to see that through so that we will be able to crush that, as you say 'ridiclous demon'

I hope life is much more entertaining for you than it is for me. White walls and creepy doctors all day isnt exactly appealing.

-Raina Moskva

((XD Almost all the characters I have created have some sort of mental or ohysical problem, so i guess I can connect. Moskva is Moscow in like Russian.))

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa Raina-san,<p>

You are Moscow-san's "darker side"? Well it is very pleasing to finally meet you. Such adjectives have no necessity at all in calling a person, yet I also suffer the same fate and is always referred as "Dark Kiku" or "Dark Japan" even if I don't have so much similarities with my counterpart aside from our obvious physical appearance.

I am looking forward to that, my dear. I am enthralled that you have considered this wonderful. I believe we would be successful; especially with our mutual distaste and vengeful desires against him.

It has, yet I would prefer that over than sitting in darkness for centuries. It is absolutely maddening, honestly.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

[[new thing learned :D I like people with mental problems, I really think they're cuuute~]]


	59. Kiku 5

Kuro,

...Why do you insist on putting a Kun behind my name?

Of course you were your own person, but you simply had no body to run around and use, therefore you use mine. You succumbed into the darkness? Kuro you are the darkness. You did not make Japan powerful. Your foolish attack caused Japan to fall. I do blame you. I blame you totally.

If that is the case then you are nonexistant. But since you exist then you must come from somewhere. Where esle except Nihon the nation? Your Empire does not exist. Only the nation does. Are you running away from the fact that you are still bound by the nation? No, I do not believe that.

There is always a starting point. Unless you say that you were born strong and then die weak. ...Which in your case seems likely. I see that. But they are also being used by me. It is.. Fair. It is how th worlf operates. Wars will bring you nowhere. Politics will. Your efforts would only bring disaster. I know very well how our discreet culture can be.

You mean that Anime is something that everyone enjoys and thus other countries have decided to try and imitate us by using our style. Something that happens often enough anyway.

I was pertaining to it. I ha a feeling that you would not agree, and you did so. They way that you did offends. Besides, I was only offering to show you what has changed in the world. You are foolsih and blind to waste an opportunity lo learn more about something at a whole rather then bits and pieces of it in small amounts. Your image would be distorted. But I will speak no more of this. It will only bring ire on the both of us.

Japan  
>Honda Kiku<p>

* * *

><p>Kiku-kun,<p>

I have used it in my past letters to you and it seemed that you found no complaint on it, plus it makes your name sound more endearing for my ears.

Dear Kiku-kun, that is the very reason why I have accomplished my plans, yes? I would like to repeat what you have meant in the previous letters: I am part of you and at the same time you as well are part of me. Isn't it simple? What you have _can_ be mine, but what your actions do will not reflect me. When I used your body it simply means that you were not ready to use it for the progress of the land, so I, as my own person, did it for you.

Why is that a compliment for me, Kiku-kun? I happen to appreciate darkness during my lowly times when you were enjoying the light. But please, dear Kiku-kun, do not deny the facts. Our land wouldn't be a nation if I didn't make it into an empire. We wouldn't exist as a nation and an empire if I did not release our land and will from Yao-san's command. What I did was all for our country's progress, we could have progressed if I continued to lead the country. The only one to blame here is you, my sweet Kiku-kun.

Do not test me, my dear brother. Just like I said, you wouldn't be a nation as you are now if I haven't brought us out of Yao-san's hands. It is quite the opposite, you, the nation, should be bound to the empire that has given you all these success and pride in culture and power. Your title as a "nation" wouldn't be possible if I have kept us the territory we have right now throughout the years. It is you that is running away from the fact that you _owe_ me for all this success you have right now.

You seem to be confident of yourself, brother. What had prompted you that I will die weak? What had prompted you that I _will_ die? No Kiku-kun, I will never die. I will always be there as long as you live, even if you think I have disappeared from this world, you know I still will be there inside you Kiku-kun.

Wars have offered us power and glory, brother. You say that but you have approved of the civil wars between your westernized people and the remaining of my own people? Kiku-kun, you say wars will not solve anything, but it seems to have helped you _greatly_ when you fought with the samurais. And wars come from politics as well, brother, don't you know about that?

I do not mean anything like that, I have said what I meant clearly on my last letter.

As you wish my brother, but I have seen enough of all this modernizations. I am honestly impressed but its use and reasoning of its function is very distorted for me. I do not want myself to be so ignorant of the generation now, yet I still can't help but disagree with your offer. Ah anyways, you are right then, we don't want our dear relationship to be so disrupted by our opinions, yes?

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

[[long letter is long because I'm very amused with these two. :D 3 and it's been a while since I've role-played so I missed it XD]]


	60. Singapore 3

Japan,

Or rather, what should I call you? Calling you Japan is... weird.

No evevryone though you just didnt exist. Knowing you do would be a surrprise. It's like being told that bath water wuld be hot and stepping in and it's freezing cold. Something I really hate, by the way. Thank you. Kiku's house... Noise and people..? Er, Japan? What universe are you comming from? Kiku lives like a hermit. I went there once. I had to leave. It was too silent for me. Shivers

Thank you again. He has. We somehow manages to smooth our relations. He's not that bad actually. Or wait.. Hmm... You exist... Er, huh? I dont undertsand the world sometimes...

Oh come on, I'm sure he will. He's kind like that.

You too,  
>Republic of Singapore<p>

* * *

><p>Singapore-san,<p>

You may refer to me as "Kuro", just to distinguish me from my counterpart, though I'm open to formal titles such as the "Japanese Empire".

Ah yes, I do know the fact that most people think I am just a metaphor driven out by Kiku. What a very nice... simile to describe your feelings about me, yet I can't help but think that you are thinking of me in a negative way. Nevertheless, you are welcome.

It seems that you are quite delayed in what is happening with my counterpart. The last time I had visited his house, I saw two of the people that I did not want to ever see again. I cannot believe Kiku would have tolerated their presence, but seeing those Westerners and their other vile allies was enough to convince me that living in the same roof as he did isn't going to be pleasant. It was like nothing like your experience.

Wonderful to know you are in good terms with him, perhaps the two of us should share the same relationship, yes? I have heard you are one of most developed countries in the continent, even if you are a bit... childish.

I will just wait and see if he does.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro


	61. Sakura 6

Kuro-kun,

Eh? Oh, um, Gomen nasai.. (I'm sorry)

Oh, no! You just caught me a bit off guard with your previous question. I've calmed down now. Sorry for the trouble.

Sincerely,

Sakura

* * *

><p>Sakura-chan,<p>

I will not mind it, my dear sister, do not worry.

Well you seem to be unsure about receiving my trust, yes? There must be something that is bothering you.

Sincerely,

Kuro


	62. Kiria 4

Kuro,

Hmph... I know. But I'm a bit eager for some fighting... I just woke up, and my bloodlust level must have rose when I was sleeping... Uff... Forgive me for my out of line statement there.

Sincerely,

Kiria

[[XD I have an email that tells me right away when someone emails me something, and i don't fall asleep easily...]]

* * *

><p>Kiria-chan,<p>

Do not worry my dear sister, perhaps we could have a little spar with each other? I too crave for some lively action right now. I have rather grown bored as of late.

Sincerely,

Kuro


	63. Hopeless Reader in America

Dear Kuro-san,  
>It is your name, right?<br>Anyways, I wanted to say that I respect both you and Japan-san greatly! And I, uh hope we could be friends in the future! /

Unless you didnt want to, then that is okay.

-A Hopeless Reader In America

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa,<p>

An American.

Yes, it is, my dear; do I have another title for myself aside from that and the empire?

Ah, I am glad you feel that way; respect is always a good thing, especially for someone like me. I hope the same as well. Don't be so down my friend, maybe you could be of good help to me in the future, yes?

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro


	64. Moscow 3

Dear Kuro,

Hello! What did Raina say? She rufused to tell me what you wrote back, I am a little worried. Last time she did this, the capitol burned down.

Is she planning something with you about Big Brother?

I am sorry to bother you.

-Moscow

((sorry it is really fun to wright a letter to Kuro-sama! I just wanted to see what he would say to the last one.))

* * *

><p>Moscow-san,<p>

We just talked about our similarities and differences. She is a very interesting persona, I must say.

That happened? She must be dangerous then, I hope I could talk to her again.

Plans are too early for now, but then the people involved would be confidential for both of us. I look forward in talking to her about decisions.

I do not mind at all, my dear.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro


	65. Kiku 6

((It's fine I like it! I love Rping too! Kiku, Kuro, maybe Sakura, and Ogiku! I love my honda Family!))

Kuro,

More endearing...? I do not understand..

My actions do not reflect you and neither do yours. Yet I am blamed for you actions. I do not see how this is fair. You say it was progress, but in the end what had happened? You failed, I failed we both failed in the whole thing. You failed from becoeming an Empire, I failed in protecting my citizens and making them happy, it was all done for nothing! People Died Kuro! My people suffered! Even now they contine to suffer! I just.. I... just...

Never mind. You would probably not understand anyway.

Our land was always a Nation. We may have once provided homage to China, but we were own land. If you lead the country? You mean if you continued to fight after that incident...? How many more people would you be willing to sacrifice Kuro? How much more pain do you want to bring to them?

No. We were always our own nation. Chuugoku-san thought of us once as a sibling, but never part of his own country. We had already broken free much later back.

Tha fact that you do nont exist as a landspace. Like Puroshia-kun, he is no longer a part of anything, though he still exists. You may not die, but your power already has. Even if you continued to exist, it would be fine, because you can no longer harm anyone. Inside me or not, so long as nobody will be hurt, it would be fine.

Glory in terms of pain. Power in terms of others pain. It is a losing situaton whatever it is. Yes. That was in the past. In the past it did hurt me that I would have to do such things, but I still did it.. Now.. I will not.

You may not have ment it, but I do.

Reasoning of it's function? I do not understand. How can you not fall in love with the wonders of technology...? Very well. I will say nothing about it.

...Well... How have you been...?

Japan  
>Honda Kiku<p>

* * *

><p>Kiku-kun,<p>

Let us just say it is my personal preference and opinion that judges how I would address you.

Oh my dear Kiku-kun, have you not accepted it yet? I have done all those things as your other half in the past, and that means what I did is what _we_ did. Just like I said, I did it for us.

Do not test me again, brother. You are right, you failed, but that doesn't mean I failed as well on my own. I failed because you have done nothing to keep the progress that my actions and rule has made. And let me make this clear, I have _never ever_ failed in becoming an empire because I was born an empire, if I was not, then I am nothing different from you. You as well know that all these changes and progress come from the sacrifices of people. You yourself should know that, _especially_ from the civil war. All those lives were taken away for the very reason that you said that our country will be modernized. Deaths are the very common thing if you want changes in our country, and they continue to suffer because you have let them be.

Hush, my dear Kiku, hush. You are getting swayed too much by your emotions.

You seem to underestimate Yao-san, brother. You yourself should know that one day, if I never exiled ourselves, we would soon be under the Chinese power as soon as his empire will grow and challenge the Westerners. I am willing to sacrifice possibly everything for the glory of our country, like a martyr for his religion. Their pain will be symbolized as one of the things that have done good for the nation.

My legacy and power will never die, nor will I, just because I am not a landspace. Remember Kiku-kun, don't get carried away, we are born not just to represent the land, but as the whole people that thrive in it. Yet to correct you again, I am still the same as you are: I am Japan. It is just you are the one who has more exposure to earn that name. But we are still the same. And what ensures you that I will never resurface if I ever vanish from this world? You know that will never happen, you should already know that from experience, no matter how hard you deny me.

I see you have, but it is too late now. What you did to my remaining warriors is still unforgiveable, whether you regret it or not.

Wonders or not, I am still weary of modern technology.

I am very well and fine, Kiku-kun; but are you the same?

Sincerely,

Kuro

[[it's been like a year since I've role-played, so this is so nostalgic. It's my first time to role-play Japan though, I've been my OC and England for a bit long while.]]


	66. Singapore 4

Japa- Er..

Calling you Kuro would be wierd... I'm younger then you for one, and if I call you that then you would call me by my human name... and No. I will not call you that.

Then you get the surprise! Why comment about it then since you already know...? If you were put in that situation, dont tell me you would like it. Because that would just be unnatural. Freezing water is freezing you know that. You have been in that kind of situation before right?

If you mean quite delayed was a visit last Thursday, then I suppose so! You are talking about America? Well yea, he can be irritating and about as helpful as the tase of seseme seeds on a burger, but you cant say no to him. He's way to powerful an ally to lose. I'm not sure about the other allies he had, but I would aprreciate you not talking baldy about my Father Figure. England. Anyway, guests are guests and the are not there all the time, but whateevr.

I... Suppose? Sorry if you invading me, chasing away my Father Figure and holding me in a grip like you did makes me apprehensive of being too close to you. In the SEA and Asia in general, yes. Thank you for knowing my status. I am not abit childish. I am twelve. I am VERY childish, thnak you very much.

Did you ask him in the first place?

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Singapore-san<p>

Informalities again.

I would like to be referred as my distinguished name, not just the one that refers to either Kiku, Sakura or Kiria. If you would not address me as such, then I may have some second thoughts of conversing with you.

Pardon my rather straight-forward speech, my tolerance is a bit short as of late.

So you are confirming that you are having second thoughts about me? I see. I prefer hot springs over cold water in any time of the day, especially if you live in my climate.

I repeat my comment, you have a very interesting choice of similes, Singapore-san. Yes, I do mean those two ungrateful scoundrels. He is hardly considered powerful; his progress was just mere luck with his ways. If you feel that way with Asa-san, I have no intention of speaking.

I would guess that is a group of organized countries? Do not fret, I will not treat you the way I did in the last war, I was simply doing the necessary things needed to be done.

Very much a child, then.

I may or I may not.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro


	67. Kiria 5

_Kuro,_

_Sounds good. Let's meet at that valley we always do, hai? I look forward to fighting you. I wonder if you're style has changed..._

_Sincerely,_

_Kiria_

* * *

><p>Kiria-chan,<p>

I will be there as soon as possible, sister. It's been a while since I have held my katana against another samurai.

We'll just see how our styles are doing, I wonder the same with yours as well, since you are just as skilled.

Sincerely,

Kuro

_[So... like should the next letter be sent as the letter after the battle? :D?]_

* * *

><p><strong>So like hey guys, exams, projects and other shit are done for now, and I'm finally taking a break from the first quarter of the school year. \(-.-) hoora, so yeah, I'll be updating this and other stories then. Sorry for the delay guys.**


	68. Sakura 7

_Kuro-kun,_

_Ah, alright. Thank you._

_Well... I don't get those kind of statements usually. Everyone expresses this in a rather wierd Western way... And I haven't talked to you in a long time. I was afraid you changed or something of that matter... I think I am wrong. I trust you completely, Kuro-kun, and happily accept your trust as well._

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura_

* * *

><p>Sakura-chan,<p>

The Western way is very confusing, I understand.

You don't know how you make me feel so... lovely with your words. Yes, it's been a long while since we've spoken; I've been restrained for almost a century now, so change in my personality seems unlikely.

That is very heart-warming to know, Sakura-chan. We should go out sometimes, yes?

Sincerely,

Kuro

_[so... I kinda spazzed in this letter...]_


	69. Moscow 4

_Dear Kuro,_

_I am so sorry but she wont be able to some back out like that for a few days! The doctors force me to take my medicine for my supposed 'muliple personality disorder', they thinking Raina is one of them!_

_It is so lonely without her talking to me, Big Brother doesnt visit often. He says he is swamped with work. He is always too busy for even a simple phone call..._

_-Moscow_

* * *

><p>Moscow-san,<p>

Is that so? It's a pity then for me; I've been looking forward in talking to her right now. Your doctors seem to be sceptical with you and Raina-san, I hope this will be fixed as soon as possible, you and your... counterpart seem to be very helpful.

It's not surprising that that brute is behaving like that. A good leader should take care of his subjects, not leave them be in bad conditions. Worry not still, I've felt your pain many of times already, to be succumbed in loneliness in the dark. One day you will get out and we shall show your "big brother" why he made a mistake in keeping you there.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

_[I forgot to respond to the last OOC message, sorry about that :D]_


	70. Hopeless Reader in America 2

_Dear Kuro-san,_

_I am glad you feel that way too. And thank you, I hope I can be of some help with my useless life... If I have a life... XD  
>Sorry for bothering you<em>

_-A Hopeless Reader In America_

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa,<p>

Of course, I will see what help you are to me in time. Yet there are some characteristics that aren't tolerable for me, I hope you don't possess any of those.

I do not mind at all.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro


	71. Kiku 7

_Kuro,_

_I see._

_The road to hell is paved with good intentions, so Iggirisu-san had told me once. I am now much more inclined to believe it._

_...Progress? What progress? What progress was there after the dropping of the bombs? What would you have wanted? Did you want to destroy all of us? Born an empire? I do not believe that.. You wanted to become an empire, so you made it so that you would. And now there is this...  
>...Yes. I thought it was necessarry. I regret it, but that is all I can do. I will never do anything like that gain. I dont wat to. Our people do not need anymore pain. they are sufferening despite my best efforts, but I know they will suffer more under yours.<em>

_No! I am not! I am a logical thinker! I.. I..._

_No. I do not believe that. Even if that was the case, there could have been other ways. Our relationship then was tremulous at best at that time. There would be other ways without hurt. Pain.. is never a good thing. Not pain such as that. Why would you want pain? Would you claw a wound or let it heal?_

_Your legacy may never die, you are right, but I want to stop it at that. Yes, and I am grateful for that. What ensures me..? Help. Help from others is what. If I cannot stop you, others will._

_And what pain you caused and are planning to cause to mine is unforgivable as well._

_...We must meet. I must show you exactly why technology is absolutely undeniable._

_...I am fine enough. Work is piling as usual.. The economy is not helping matters, but I will pesevere._

_Japan  
>Honda Kiku<em>

* * *

><p>Kiku-kun,<p>

Ah, Iggirisu-san. That traitor. You seem to be in good terms with him, yes? He seems to be the perfect example to that saying.

Just to let you know everyone else thinks that the dropping of the bombs was illogical for your dear America-san to do. It is illogical and naive. I would have accomplished progress if that child wasn't so slow-witted and if you weren't so much of a coward do accept it.

I did everything so I could rebuild everything to its former glory as it was in the past. There was no intention of destroying anyone; all these large-scale destructions were all made by the devious innovations of the west.

Kiku-kun, please understand how we are separated from each other. If I wasn't born an empire, I wouldn't be any different as you are, in fact, I would be nonexistent if I wasn't born an empire. I was awakened inside of you when Yao-san was making our people weary; I was awakened as an empire to liberate our land from anyone's hands.

Your efforts don't seem to be enough, then. You say that you don't want to but how are the people you trust around you thinking about war? I don't believe they have the same beliefs as you do, my dear brother, at least open your eyes to what they are doing with their country and to the others.

Once again hush, Kiku-kun. I think I would have to send some of my _matcha_ for you to drink.

Tremulous? I'm quite confused.

I know what pain feels like, and I hope too that my people won't experience it as excruciating as they did when Yao-san attacked you. Ever since then, I swore I would never let our people get maltreated by others like that ever again. It's never a good thing, I know, that is why I'm leading the country back to its empire state, where none of the pain they suffered before would ever be done to them.

How can others stop me if you can't? What you are saying is contradicting itself, my lovely brother. The only one that can stop me is _me_.

I have never intended to cause any pain to the people of our land. Their pain was caused by the brutal connections with the West and your softness.

If it would satisfy your craving of presenting your innovations to me, then I will. I shall go on the date you have set up.

I will try not to comment on that, we are having too many arguments again. You should find some time to rest, I know how you are when stressed. I will send over some bottles of my _sake_ along with the tea to drink.

Sincerely,

Kuro


	72. Singapore 5

_Fine, Kuro!_

_What is wrong with informalities? You are so uptight! Do you know anything called 'relaxation'?_

_Have second thoughts then. I have things to do that would also occupy my time. Kiku has been creating this 'niholoid' and I dont mind watching it for hours!_

_Go ahead._

_Question one, where in that sentance was there the 'I dont want to talk to you' feel? I said the surprise was like a dip in a cold bath. Questio two, you understand why I would be surprised, so what's the problem with my surprise? Question three, since you live in such a climate you should hate the feeling of being unprepared for a cold bath when everything says it should be hot, so do you aree with me that it is not a nice thing or not?_

_I try. Am I wrong? Perhpas it is mere luck, sometimes I wonder how he did it, but the fact that he has power is still a fact. Even if it has been on a decline. Dont then. But nice to know you are calling him by his name._

_South East Asian countries. Me and a few others. Necessary.. I dislike that word. So how would you treat me? I doubt you would treat me like a fairytale princess like in one of England's childern's books._

_Yes, thank you. I can and will act my age._

_Then you may or may not get it. Simple as._

_Rupublic of Singapore_

* * *

><p>Singapore-san,<p>

You seem to be fond of exclaiming, aren't you?

I apologize if I find informalities intolerable; I have been dealing with official matters more than casual talks that I have with my siblings.

Ah, alright then. I hope you enjoy watching my dear brother with his creations, since most of them seem to be illogical for progress, especially with his innovations for... mature desires.

I apologize again if I seemed rude in my last letter. Of course written words bring a rather different feel and intention than what is really intended, unlike spoken words. Pardon my misinterpretations; as you know, I am not used to informal letters or messages, which you are very fond of writing.

Honestly, I find it very annoying to be greeted with cold water when hot water is to be expected. So, yes, I do agree with you.

Glad to know you are having the same opinion of him. If it is on decline, without doubt it would soon perish by his foolish actions.

I could have called him by the use of adjectives and nouns, but I have guessed you wouldn't like it.

Ah, you mean you and the other lovely countries below the archipelago? Very interesting to hear.

Relations with others is very important. So of course I would treat you the way you would want to be treated. Well there are some limitations of course.

I hope you enjoy your youth then.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro


	73. Kiria 6

_Kuro,_

_Hah... Powerful as always. You always seemed to beat me, brother. It's like we both were never sleeping._

_Sincerely,_

_Kiria_

* * *

><p>Kiria-chan,<p>

Ah don't dwell on it, I myself was a bit rusty when I resurfaced again. I believe your movements and skills will be a lot better a few exercises and spars. Yes, it feels so much like it, my dear sister.

Our battle was absolutely enthralling. It has been centuries since I have fought like that.

Sincerely,

Kuro


	74. Sakura 8

_Kuro-kun,_

_Yes... They seem to really like... whales._

_Ah... lovely? Eh? Has it been just a century? It seems like three since I've seen you... Honestly, I missed you._

_Oh, yes, we should! But when?_

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura_

_[May I ask why? XD]_

* * *

><p>Sakura-chan,<p>

...Aren't they unconventional? I haven't heard of that until now.

I've missed you as well, especially your childish behaviour. You're too cute to not be missed while I was forced to stay in the dark.

Ah, any free time you have perhaps? Your sister and I just had a reunion sword battle, by the way.

Sincerely,

Kuro

_[I dunno, their relationship is really cute and all so I'm like yeah... and you respond very fast. It's like you don't sleep XD]_


	75. Kiria 7

_Kuro,_

_I can only hope it's like you say. If not, I would be very disappointed in myself._

_I must agree. No other country offers a better spar. Besides that England, but it pains me to talk to him. Greatly._

_Sincerely,_

_Kiria_

* * *

><p>Kiria-chan,<p>

Don't be, how about we'll do some regular spars every week? That will be very nice.

Ah, Iggirisu-san, of course. Our brothers and sisters in the East are just as skilled, but I must say he is the only Westerner who could put up a good fight, yes? Pains you? In what means, my dear sister?

Sincerely,

Kuro


	76. Akira

_Dear Kuro-chan,_

_How is life going on in the 2!p world? I sorta miss it. even though it is filled with Cannbilistic psychopaths ._  
><em>But you know...I do miss England's cupcakes and Italys pasta. <em>

_But I must say, Edme is actually a worthy host, even though she is obcessed with cupcakes and getting all hyper for no damn reason. I don't regret my decision about helping her stay alive during the Crow wars with Afganistan. there is something that about her that I cannot put my finger on it... Maybe the next time I visit, maybe you can figure it out, afterall arn't you still trying to figure me out? I am bascally one of the little countrys not under your empire? *insert suggestive chuckle here (LOL, I had to put that) *_

_anyway, how is my daughter doing under your "Care"? is her crying getting annoying?, you know she is just a new born. my Daughter over here in the light side is rather quiet... and strange, just like Edme. Tiny is the daughter of Russia so its very strange how she never inheritated any of his traits. _  
><em>But anyway, Just rememeber Kuro. Harm my daughter, and I am not afraid to cut off your balls and stuff them down your eye sockets. ...Oh god, Edme got controled of me again. I might as well go, Good-bye<em>

_Sincerely, 2!P Cecel a.k.a Akira_

_[LOL, I was awaiting for one of these. incase if you are conufsed, during the Crow wars. Cecel (A.k.a Edme) died, Edme begged to be brought back to life since she has to help the other little colonys from escaping Afganistan's rule so they would not suffer the same fate as Arriety (Edme's sister. who died) so she made a contract with Akira, who heard her crys of help and so, her and Edme share the same body and soul. By the way, Cecel is my OC country. ]_

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa...Akira-san,<p>

...I honestly write that I am somewhat confused with this letter. Could you please explain what is this "2!P" you are talking about.

Crow wars? It sounds interesting; your Western wars seem to be very intriguing.

Ah, I am still new to the current world we are in, so much to do and to figure out. Even if you were not under my rule, I am still confident.

And who is this daughter you speak of? I have many colonies during my different rules, I believe I have not noted all of them.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

_[I read that the Crow Wars was the war in America against an Indian tribe. Oh okay, I understand :)]_


	77. Sakura 9

_Kuro-kun,_

Well... they do... America-san had me open up so she could make friends with them... I'm sure that happened where you are?

*blush* oh, er, thank you. *shy smile*

Um... I have the next three days free... Kiria said she'd work for me... I'm a bit nervous.. But I trust her.. I think. Oh, really? That's good for you.

Sincerely,

Sakura

[ Ah. Yes.. They're relationship is, quoting Spain, 'CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!' I don't OwO JK, I just check my inbox really often XD]

* * *

><p>Sakura-chan,<p>

Is that so? I believe Westerners are even more difficult to understand. But I could remember Kiku telling me that America-san came to our land for some unusual reason.

Don't mention it my dear Sakura. It's only the truth.

We shall spend it together then? Kiku-kun has offered to meet me so he could show his innovative creations; I still don't know when he will do that though.

There's no need to be scared of Kiria-chan, she is just... less welcoming.

Sincerely,

Kuro

_[oh okay XD i'm just so flabbergasted by the cuteness XD]_


	78. America

_Hey 2p Japan, dude! It's America, I'm just to lazy to sign in. Haha!  
>Okey, hows MY 2p doin?<br>Seriously, he's scary...  
>Kay bye Japan dude!<em>

* * *

><p>...America-san,<p>

You fill me up with so many informalities.

_Your_ 2P? Ah you mean the _other_ America-san, I haven't met him yet, I'm sorry. He is? I'm intrigued.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

PS: My name is not "Japan dude", no matter how informal it is.

_[slkfhslfhlsdfhsjlfhsjfhwjelh fakjhv XD]_


	79. Moscow 5

_Dear Kuro,_

_The doctors dont listen to me anyways... And I am not in as you said 'bad conditions'. It is just that I seem to be normal while everone else is like an alien or the one wierd foreigner with the uncomprihendible accent. But if Big  
>Brother thinks that I need to be in here, there must be something wrong and I need help.<em>

_I do not want vengence on Russia, but Raina seems to want it. I am sorry about all my complains, I should know better then tounload on someone I dont know well._

_-Moscow_

* * *

><p>Moscow-san,<p>

I do not remember writing you have a "bad condition", my dear. Ah, maybe it is, the point of view of many people are all different from ours. Being normal is overrated anyway, isn't it?

That menace deserves every kind of it, I am sorry for my rudeness. I do not mind at all with your letters, it is very nice for people to open up to me, yes?

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro


	80. Sakura 10

_Kuro-kun,_

_That was probably it..._

_Still..._

_Oh, yes! Uh, I mean, if it's okay with you.. And you're free of events, and, uh...!_

_I'm not exactly.. Scared.. Just kind of worried of she'll actually do the work or not..._

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura_

_[Flabbergasted.. I love that word XD I don't usually RP a Japan much, so I'm sorry if I suck and ruin the cuteness XD]_

* * *

><p>Sakura-chan,<p>

Of course it will be fine with me. Perhaps you know a place where we could go?

Hm? As I know of it, Kiria-chan is very industrious. What had prompted you to think she will not do this job?

Sincerely,

Kuro

_[it's my first time to roleplay Japan as well, XD no you don't! You make it very cute, I think my Kuro is the one who ruins it.]_


	81. Kiria 8

_Kuro,_

_That would be most helpful, Thank you._

_Well yes, they are, but you can predict them so easily... Well.. That 'Pirate' thing he has going is rather bothersome. I cannot understand his speech for the life of me, honestly. And not to mention he's shameless.. I have had offers of 'a good time' endlessly since I have met him._

_Sincerely,_

_Kiria_

* * *

><p>Kiria-chan,<p>

Well, I do have the same thoughts, but I rather face him in his pillaging form; our last fight together was just as exciting and challenging. Of course his words are very hard to decipher, I myself had a hard time talking to him along with his cursing.

...I have had the same offers as you did, I was just glad I've driven him out before he had taken any chances of advances over me or any of our siblings.

Sincerely,

Kuro


	82. Kiria 9

_Kuro,_

_I suppose.. And other than America[Dark/2P], I have never met someone with that vulgar of a mouth.._

_Dear brother, let us make sure he is far far away and hopefully never meets Sakura-chan. I would have to kill a potentially useful... ally._

_Sincerely,_

_Kiria_

* * *

><p>Kiria-chan,<p>

Ah, _that_ America. I must honestly say I haven't met that one yet. I suppose he was lurking while I was around back then?

You must not have talked to that _punk_ side of Iggirisu-san. It is a lot worse than the pirate.

Fear not, I already have that done the last time he was on our land. I would never let those kinds of hands be placed on our dear Sakura.

Sincerely,

Kuro

_[I never knew that "2P" was the other term for their dark versions. Gdi XD]_


	83. Sakura 11

_Kuro-kun,_

_Um... We could go see the sakura trees? Or maybe Mt. Fuji...?_

_Well, she hasn't done nation work in a long time... And some things changed that I've never had time to inform her of.. and the assisstants are sort of.. Noisy and obnoxious..._

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura_

_[First-timers FTW! XD R-really? OwO I don't think Kuro's ruining the cuteness! I actually think he's trying to be sweet... Kuro-Style XD]_

* * *

><p>Sakura-chan,<p>

We shall then. It's been a while since I've gone out with my siblings. Sakura-watching and going to Mt. Fuji is a very nice start. Where shall we meet? I will try to be familiar around the places that are sure to have changed.

Of course, I understand. Kiria-chan isn't really someone who likes those types of people. Just make sure she has a private room where she can be alone. The most probable thing she would do is escape the work place; although I have gotten used to that during meetings.

Sincerely,

Kuro

_[he's like a devious older brother or something. Or like a mentor. I don't think he's really making it cute. O.o he's very formal so yeaaaaah.]_


	84. Hopeless Reader in America 3

_Dear Kuro-san,_

_Eh... I have been wondering this, I am sorry if I am prying but... What kind of music do you like?_

_-A Hopeless Reader In America_

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa,<p>

I don't mind it at all.

Music? I find theatre music very nice, just like the _kabuki_ and _noh_. I play some instruments myself such as the _shamisen_, _sanshin, kokyū, nohkan _and my favourite the _shinobue_.

If you are asking the music that is influenced by Westerners, then I can answer still. I find their classical music and orchestras very lovely; Iggirisu-san has played the violin when he had visited the land before, and I must say I have appreciated it so much. Other than that, I have not grown any appreciation towards any other type of music.

I hope that this satisfies your question.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

_[yep, i had to research XD]_


	85. Moscow 6

_Dear Kuro,_

_It is nice. I enjoy talking to such an expirienced nation, or well empire as you._

_What exactly is the definition of wierd? It is the oposite of normal, being something different. I would much rather be a tall ugly weed, blowing in the wind on a mountain top. Free as a bird yet anchored to the ground to observe the world above and below._

_I would rather be a tall ugly weed than a pretty flower in the valley below, grouped a a large cluster to be picked, pruned, and admired by greedy human hands._

_-Moscow_

* * *

><p>Moscow-san,<p>

It is pleasant to know that you appreciate conversations with me. I myself , am amused in writing to you and to Raina-san.

I see, you are very unique my dear. I have not met so much people like you. It is very intriguing and interesting, to find someone who would like to be the odd one out. I for once, strongly agree with you. But always remember, weeds could be the prettiest thing than a flower in the field. They can have their own flowers that are as lovely as the ones down below it, yet it can be deadly and crush any other plant and flora it grows on. You use such beautiful metaphors, my dear.

I agree as well, let others be the lovely ones and we shall be the ones prevailing, even if our kind is vanquished by fire, we still are alive and thriving. To attack and control than to just stay pretty and be vulnerable.

Sincerely,

Honda Kuro

_[kfjklsadfjklsjflkjsljflj XD]_


End file.
